Episode 5358 (5th February 2020)
Synopsis Plot Scott walks downstairs to find that a leaving party has been set up for him. Walter catches Mitchell reading a bible. He apologises and Walter comforts him. Celeste tells Toby that Lisa is their way into the Deverauxes. The kids want Scott to take them to school but Azim tells him that he and Scott will be on a train to London. They both get excited about leaving. Diane secretly worries to Scott about Tony. Mitchell is uncomfortable as Walter tells him that when they see "people like Scott", they must try "help them find the right path". Martine informs Mitchell that Scott is leaving today. Damon and Marnie anger Lisa by talking about Mitchell's arrest with her, with Damon making his lack of forgiveness for Mitchell clear. Lisa apologises to Toby for what happened at the party, and Toby flirts with her. Courtney finds an upset Mitchell. She thanks him for trying to save Jesse. They talk about Jesse and Courtney opens up to him. She asks why he is upset and he tells her that someone he loves is leaving. She encourages him to fight for the person he loves. Diane tells Tony of Scott's suggestion for the two of them to spend a night out. Tony isn't sure about going out and Diane tries to talk to him. Tony tells her that he's not ready yet and she agrees, but is disappointed. Tony calls someone to ask for a favour. Azim gets annoyed with Sami still talking about Mitchell's arrest. Sami is furious when Walter bumps into them and says that he doesn't want any trouble. Mitchell asks after Scott and Diane reluctantly tells him where Scott is. Toby asks Lisa about her living situation. She flirts with him. When her back is turned, Toby plants the photo. Mitchell bumps into Scott and Scott is cold with him but Mitchell asks if Scott is truly, madly in love with Azim. Scott makes clear that he would rather be with Azim. He says that if Mitchell wants him to stay, Mitchell needs to kiss him in public. Mitchell takes Scott's hand and leans in, but backs out. Celeste smirks as Scott tells him that he has a train to catch and leaves. Toby stares at the cross on the wall in the Deverauxes' flat when he is interrupted by Lisa. Toby asks Lisa what it was like growing up with Walter. He is surprised when she says that she wouldn't know, and refuses to answer his questions. Lisa starts kissing Toby and Walter enters, furiously demanding to know what is going on. Diane tells Scott that Tony wants her to meet him outside The Hutch and leaves Scott to say goodbye to Damon. Scott wonders to Damon if he's doing the right thing. He begins getting cold feet. Edward tells Diane that Tony has insisted that Edward accompany her to the show. He suggests that they have dinner first and she reluctantly agrees. Walter confronts Lisa and Toby but Lisa lies that she tripped and fell on Toby. Walter apologises for yesterday's events. Walter's talks of morals make Toby nervous and he quickly heads for the door. Scott admits that he's in love with Mitchell and worries to Damon when Azim knocks on the door. Walter apologises to Mitchell but he apologises too. Walter tells Michell that he will always love and forgive him no matter what. Walter notices something sticking out of the bible and goes to investigate. Celeste asks Toby if he has planted the photo. Walter is shocked to see the photo and drops the book. A guilty Toby is shocked by his actions. Walter shows Mitchell the photo of him and Scott. Cast Regular cast *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Celeste Faroe - Andrea Ali *Toby Faroe - Bobby Gordon *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Rose Lomax - Isla Pritchard *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony Guest cast None Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Iona Campbell is uncredited, despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020